


Miss

by UnholyDarkness



Series: One Word- All [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending, break up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek broke up after a huge fight. Derek's not handling it too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss

Miss

Derek couldn't take it anymore, the need to hear Stiles' voice was wrapping around his neck like a vice. His hands were clumsy, shaking as he typed the more than familiar phone number. His breaths came in short, painful bursts as the phone began to ring. 

"Derek?" He heard from the other side of the line, "look, I'm just not ready to talk yet. I think we should--"

"Stiles." Derek gasped, legs collapsing under him at the sound of that angelic voice, "Stiles." He couldn't stop the flow of tears, chest tightening painfully. 

"Derek, are you okay? What's wrong." Stiles sounded panicked as Derek began to sob, curling up in his side on the cold ground of their-- // his// apartment. 

"Stiles," Derek sobbed, curling around the phone as he put it on speaker phone. 

He knew it was too early, the fight between them too big and too fresh for Stiles to come over, no matter how much Derek begged, so he didn't. He simply laid his head on the ground, letting the sobs shake him as he said, "I miss you."


End file.
